1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape support, and more particularly to a tape support having a protective member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tape supports comprise a frame body including a hub for rotatably receiving a tape and including a cutter device for cutting the tape and for allowing the tape to be easily used. However, no protective member has been provided for covering the cutter device and for preventing the cutter device from hurting people.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tape supports.